Even Family Can Kill
by cRiMiNaL.mInDs.ObSeSsIoN
Summary: Following The Events Of 'With Family, Its Always Personal'... The BAU Must Decide Whether To Give In To JJ's Brothers Command Or Face The Consequences... Co-Written With 'Carmen xx' Now Complete !
1. Chapter 1

**OK. So here is the sequel to 'With Family, Its Always Personal'.**

**Enjoy And Review...x**

**...**

"Hotch. We can not let him blow the building up. The amount of people that will die because of me. I won't allow it" Said JJ. She was not about to let her brother kill hundreds of people on her behalf_. _

"We can't just hand you over. He is going to kill you JJ and that is the last thing i am going to let happen" Replied Hotch as he stormed out of his office.

"Conference room now!" Ordered Hotch to the other team members standing around Reid's desk.

They all went to the conference room confused. They all thought today was just going to be paper work day since they only got back from a case yesterday.

"What's going on Hotch" Asked Rossi as the team sat down. Everyone looked up as JJ walked in. She wiped her face clear of the remaining tears on her cheek.

"I have just received a letter from JJ's brother. He said if we don't hand her over in the next 24 hours he is going to blow the Building up" Said Hotch as he handed out to letter for everyone to read. Morgan was the last to read it, which was probably a good idea as he crumpled it up and threw it on the floor.

"What the hell are we supposed to do now!" He snapped standing up from his seat.

"We are going to hand me over before he kills hundreds of people on my behalf" Said JJ. She acted as if it was a normal day but this was far from normal.

Everyone looked at her in shock. They couldn't believe was she just said.

"JJ. What are you thinking. We are not going to give you up like that" Said Reid.

"Well what else are we supposed to do. He won't stop until he gets what he want's and that is me. I would rather die than have hundreds of innocent people being blown up because we wouldn't cooperate with him! I would think you would all choose one over a hundred" She said shaking her head.

"Not when that one is you. Look what he did to you. You almost died once and we won't let that happen again" Said Reid Standing up and exiting the room.

Everyone knew that in the few months JJ was absent her and Reid had grew a very strong relationship together and had been dating for a few weeks. He had taken the situation hard when she was stabbed. It had almost killed him. He hadn't left her side when he found out she could go in a coma if anything happened to her head. He was very protective and was not going to let her give herself up. Even if it killed him he would fight for her until the end. His end.

"JJ listen. We are going to find him OK. He will not get to you and he will not kill you or anybody else. But you need to trust us. You will not be alone. Not even for a minute. We will take turns watching you. Reid is going to take you home and you are going to back a go bag. You will stay here until we sort this out. Morgan will be following you home and will take over after you get your things. Do you understand" Said Hotch. You could hear the certainty in his voice. JJ looked to the floor. She didn't reply.

"JJ, do you understand" he asked again. She looked up.

"Yes sir"


	2. Chapter 2

**OK. So here is the next chapter.**

**Enjoy and review :)x**

**...**

"Jonathan. What have you done. Why have I had police officers here looking for you" Asked Sandy Jareau nervously over the phone to her son.

"Stop getting involved mom. Let's just say your little daughter is going to be taught a lesson"

"What did you do to Jenny?" She said tears rolling down her face.

"Its not what I did. Its what I am going to do" He snapped.

"Listen Jonathan. She didn't forget about us. She was putting money in my bank account every month. I never told you because I knew you would go ballistic. I'm sorry. Now please just come home" She said between sobs. She didn't want him hurting JJ.

"What! How dare you not tell me! If we had financial problems I could have got a job! We don't need her looking after us!" He screamed.

"I promise I will tell you everything from now on but please, come home before you get yourself in more trouble. Please" She begged.

"No mom. There is more to it for you to understand. Now don't ring back and please, don't do anything you will regret. I love you" On that he hung up.

He stood outside a white 2 story house.

He was waiting. Waiting for his sister to come to him.

He knew she wouldn't just sit there and have hundreds of people die for her. She would come to him eventually.

...

"Reid. Take JJ home. I see Morgan has already filled you in. Morgan I want you to follow 5 minutes behind. If you notice anyone following them contact us immediately" Said Hotch.

They all nodded and headed to the car park.

The elevator ride was silent. As they reached the ground floor Morgan turned to JJ. "Listen. You are going to be OK. We won't let anything happen to you. I promise" He said embracing her into a hug.

"Thank you" She Whispered.

"Now Pretty Boy. Look after her. And no smooching on the job, alright" He laughed.

"Oh, I will try and control my self" He teased back taking JJ's hand and leading her to his car.

"See you two love birds in a bit" Morgan shouted as they jumped into the car. The drive was silent.

JJ broke the silence.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking straight before. It was just the thought of so many people dyeing. My mind was clouded"

"You don't need to be sorry. I understand. Anyone in your position would have done the same" She just nodded in return.

She turned her attention on the world outside. Reid Sighed.

"We will fix this. He will not hurt you" She didn't reply.

"JJ listen to me. You know none of us would let you get hurt. We would do anything for you. You are family. And I love you more than anything in the world. I thought I had lost you for good last time and I will not let that happen again. I promise"

JJ turned to look at him tears streaming down her face.

Reid craved to just hold her in his arms but he couldn't risk crashing the car.

"I Love You To" She Replied.

They sat the rest of the way in silence.

5 minutes later they were parked outside JJ's house.

...

He stood behind a tree opposite her house waiting.

Waiting for her to pull up and he would have her.

As the car pulled up he sighed.

First he saw JJ, then he saw Reid. Spencer Reid.

How was he supposed to get her with him in the house.

Out of his pocket her pulled a small gas bomb.

"I didn't think I would have to use this" He sighed.

He looked at a perfect way to get the bomb into the car.

There it is. The back window was open.

He watched as the pair sat facing each other.

He quickly and quietly snook up behind the car.

He looked to see them hugging. He shook his head.

'Now or never' he thought.

On that he placed the bomb on the back seat and snook back to were he was hiding.

He pulled out a remote from his bag.

"Good thing I bought this a few years ago" He whispered to him self.

He pointed the remote to the car and the doors locked automatically from the outside. There was no way out of that car.

When he was so sure the doors were locked, he pressed the button to release the gas from the bomb.

"Perfect"

...

"Are you ready" Reid said as he put the car into park.

"Ready as i'll ever be I guess" She sighed.

"You are going to be fine" He said giving her a hug.

She embraced in his warm touch. His hand rubbing soothing circles on her back. If she could only stay like this forever.

"Come on. Let's get you ready before Morgan comes" Said Reid.

He spun round in his seat and pulled the door open. It didn't budge.

"That's odd" He said confused. He pulled again on the door. Nothing.

JJ tried her door. Still nothing.

All of a sudden in the silence a quiet 'click' was heard from behind them.

They spun round to see the small bomb device sitting on the back seat.

There eyes widened in fear as the gas filled the air.

The smell trickled up there nostrils. They covered there faces with there coats as they pulled violently at the door. They were trapped.

"JJ. What ever you do don't breathe it in. I will get us out just keep covered" Reid said muffled as his face was covered by his coat.

When JJ went silent he turned round to see her slumped against the window. She was out cold. The gas had leaked through her thin jacket. He began again at the door but his vision started getting blurred. He tried to fight the darkness but the gas was to much.

He looked over to JJ to see a dark figure dragging her limp body from the car.

He tried to fight but he was unconscious in seconds.

Everything was black.


	3. Chapter 3

**OK. so here is the next chapter.**

**Enjoy :)x**

**...**

Everything was black. His whole body numb. But there was something pulling him back. Something pulling him back to the pain and suffering of reality.

"No... No..." He mumbled to himself.

'Reid. Reid, wake up. Come on man wake up" Said Morgan as he shook the young doctor back to reality. He groaned as Morgan began to shake him harder.

"No... I don't want to" He moaned. He didn't want to face the pain. He didn't want to face the pain of reality. He wished he could just stay like this forever. In his dreams he had everything he wished for. But there was something missing.

"JJ" He whispered.

"Reid. JJ is gone" The words hit him like a dagger to the heart.

_Gone. How can she be gone. No.. No.._

The memories came flooding back. The car. The doors being locked. The gas. The figure dragging JJ out of the car. The darkness.

His eyes shot open. Morgan sighed. Reid looked up to him as Morgan climbed out the car. Reid followed stumbling a little as his feet hit the ground.

"Reid. I need you to tell me what happened. Can you remember anything" Morgan asked as he helped him gain his balance.

"We were.. Err... Sitting in the car. Driving. She told me how sorry she was for not thinking straight. I obviously told her that she didn't need to be sorry. We all would have done the same. Then she started crying. I could see the fear in her eyes. When we got here she told me she loved me. We were hugging. When we went to get out the car the door's wouldn't open. They were jammed. When we heard a click we looked back to see the bomb in the back. You could see the gas coming out of it. It was so strong. When I looked to her she was slummed against the window. I tried to get the door open to help her but I just couldn't. Then I saw him. He was dragging her out of the car. I tried to fight but I just couldn't. That's it. Then I was out. I should have helped her. I should have been able to help her but I didn't. I let her down" The tears were rolling down his face. Morgan comforted him.

"Listen. There was no way you saw the bomb coming. This is not your fault OK. We will find her" As he spoke he could hear Hotch pulling up behind them.

They both walked towards the car.

"Reid are you OK?" Asked Hotch as he slammed the door shut.

"He has her. He took her while we were unconscious" He said ignoring Hotch's question.

"Unconscious?" Prentiss asked confused.

"Gas bomb. He threw it in there car when they parked" Replied Morgan before Reid had a chance to.

"Reid. This was not your fault" Said Hotch. Reid just nodded looking away from them. He stared at the car which him and JJ were sat in not moments ago. They all looked at him. He was breaking from the inside out. They could all see it.

"OK. He used a smoke bomb. This shows he is determined. He was going to get her no matter who was in his way. He didn't hesitate when he saw Reid with her. He is also confident. Some gasses don't affect some people. How was he supposed to know this gas would affect them. He took the chance" Said Morgan. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well he must have been staying somewhere. A shut down building or an abandoned house. But were is the question" Said Reid. At that Morgan's phone buzzed in his pocket. He didn't even look at the caller ID before he answered.

"Agent Morgan" He answered.

"Don't you 'Agent Morgan' me. Were are you all. I am sitting in my office waiting for you to bring JJ back like a freak. I feel so lonely. It does not take 45 minutes to go to JJ's and back. And were did Hotch and Prentiss disappear to. I swear I saw them sitting in the conference room 10 minutes ago" She ranted down the phone.

"Listen calm Penelope..." He was interrupted.

"Excuse me! When have you ever called me 'Penelope'! Put boss man on the phone now" He didn't bother arguing. He handed the phone to Hotch.

"Garcia..."

"Please tell me what the hell is going on. He never calls me by my first name. Never" She said. He could hear the worry in her voice.

"JJ's gone. Morgan found Reid in his car knocked out by a gas bomb. He got her again" He sighed as he heard a sob escape from her mouth.

"When were you planning on telling me. When I was getting a video link again of him killing her. Don't I deserve to know the second something goes wrong" She snapped. Hotch was a bit taken back by this. He thought she would know better than to think they don't know she is important.

"Garcia.. I know I should have told you. I am sorry. We know how much you care and we didn't think to tell you before we left" He sighed.

"No. you don't need to be sorry. I snapped at you. I am sorry boss man." She replied.

"We will be back in 10 minutes. We will come straight to you and fill you in on anything else OK" She didn't reply.

"Garcia..."

He could here her mumbling to her self.

"Garcia, whats wrong" He asked worry in his voice. The team looked at him confused.

"He.. He just sent me a video link..."

Hotch's eyes widened. You could see the fear in his eyes.

"What ever you do, don't open it until we get there. Do you understand"

"Yes sir" With that she hung up.

"Were going back. Now" He said passing the phone back to Morgan and getting into the car. The team followed confused. Morgan didn't hesitate to get into the passenger seat next to Hotch. The rest climbed in the back.

"What the hell is going on" He asked. Hotch completely ignored him. He started the engine and drove out of the street.

Hotch just sat there driving. He couldn't even hear the questions the team were throwing at him. His eyes never left the road. He could feel the eyes burning into him but he was anywhere but with them at the moment. They could all see the worry and fear in his eyes.

_Damn profilers _he thought to himself.

_What am I supposed to do now. This video could be him killing her. If anything happens to her head she is a goner. He has a gun for crying out loud. And who knows what else he has picked up. This is america. He could have 20 guns for all we know. Were the hell is he keeping her though. He has got to be in a 100 mile radius for sure but the amount of abandoned buildings in the area could at least exceed the 100 mark. Damn it. Maybe Garcia can track it. OK thats a start. Focus. Treat this like any other case and she will be fine. She has to be. _

Before he knew it he was pulling into the BAU car park. The team had give up getting him to speak. They weren't getting anything until thy got to Garcia.

They all leaped out of the car and went straight to Garcia's office. She sat on her chair with thousands of tissues scattered across her desk area. She turned round sniffling. Her face was red and blotchy.

"Play it" Said Hotch. She nodded and spun round. The team looked to each other. They were all thinking the same thing. Another video.

Her fingers tapped rapidly across the keyboard before and image of JJ bound to a chair came up on the screen. That wasn't the only thing though. Jonathan was standing behind her was a knife to her neck. The voice sent a chill down there spines.

"Hello agents. Nice to see you all again"


	4. Chapter 4

They all gasped. They could see JJ's wide blue eyes staring at them. The fear building up.

"Why that..." Morgan was interrupted.

"Who was that I wonder. Certainly wasn't my sisters beloved boyfriend was it" Her brother questioned. They all looked to each other confused. The same thought flying round in there heads.

_He can hear us?_

"Oh and yes I can hear and see you. So no silly little tricks or she's dead. Understand" At that he threw JJ's head forward and removed the knife. He walked out from camera view for a moment before returning caressing a crowbar in his hands. JJ lifted her head and her eye came in contact with the crowbar. They widened as he walked closer and closer.

"Now I heard that if you hit your pretty little head you wont wake up. Is that true" She didn't reply. He sighed.

"Well I guess were going to have to find out aren't we" He lifted the crowbar above his head and went to swing down the hit her head when a small wail could be heard. He looked over to the camera to see a strong black man comforting a blonde woman who was sitting with her head buried in her hands. He laughed as he lowered the crowbar to his side.

"Thank you. Thats exactly what I was waiting for. Your friends wouldn't just sit there and have you slip into a coma now would they" He let out a evil laugh as he slammed the crowbar into JJ's chest. She didn't make a sound. The only sound heard was a loud crack which they all supposed was JJ's ribs breaking. She sat there gasping for air when another blow to her chest caught her by surprise.

"Does that hurt Jenny. Does little Jenny have a saw chest" He shouted down to her. She was clenched over keeping her chest out of view incase of another blow.

"Jonathan. Please stop..." She coughing out. She looked up to see the crowbar coming towards her again. She threw her head back as the crowbar came in contact with her chest again. This time she let out a piercing scream as the pain in her chest was exceeding the limit she could handle.

"Yes. Come on Jenny. Tell your team how much it hurts. Tell them!" He screamed.

"No. Because do you know what. It doesn't even hurt" She sat up and whipped any expression of her face. All the fear. All the pain. Gone. His mouth slowly formed a 'O' shape as he saw all the pain just disappear.

"Well if that didn't hurt them i'm sure you won't even feel a tingle with this" He smiled slyly as a small pocket knife was pulled from his back pocket. She kept her eyes on the knife as he waved it in front of her face. He stopped for a moment and looked to the computer screen.

"What the hell" He gasped. Confused wiped across him face when Garcia sat alone in her office.

"Were are your team.. They were just there" He looked backward and forwards from JJ and Garcia.

"Well I guess they found out were you are" Said Garcia. She looked to JJ and sent a reassuring look before she cut the live video feed. Jonathan screamed in out rage.

JJ just sat there. She watch as her brother paced anxiously. She could hear his brain going into fast hard drive.

_My team are coming. Just another few minutes and they are going to burst through that door. Just another few minutes and I will be safe._

Her thoughts were broken when her brother came storming towards her, his knife still clenched in his hand. She started to panic but she was confused when he walked straight passed her and started cutting the ropes that bound her to the chair. He picked her up and threw her on the floor.

"You wait here" And with that he stormed out leaving JJ lying on the floor. The door slammed shut and she was all alone. She stood up, wincing at the pain in her chest. She surveyed the room. She looked over the were the camera and laptop stood. She saw all his tools. There were hammers, knives, guns... Wait, guns.

_If i'm going to do this, I have to do it know. _

She walked over and picked up a .22 and turned the safety of. She sighed heavily. He was going to come back and she knew what she had to do.

…...

The team stood anxiously. They were watching intensely. All of a sudden a small pop up came up blocking the view of the feed for a moment.

Hotch nudged Garcia in questioning what it was. She grabbed a piece of paper and write down the answer. As she held up the paper the team all looked at each other with hope. They all felt a rush of relive fly over them. On the small piece of paper, in Garcia neat but rushed handwriting, read a miracle all the team had been waiting for the day she had been taken all those weeks ago.

_A location. _

She removed the paper from sight and scribbled down the co-ordinate for the abandoned hut they were in. She also left a little note of reassurance for the team as they scattered out of the room to go and bring JJ home.

_I know you can all do this, so bring my baby home OK._

She sighed in relief when her door was silently shut. They were bringing her home.

"OK. We are going to need to thing this through. He is armed and if he finds out were gone he is going to panic. He will take his aggression out on anyone in they way of him and his target. Do you all understand me?" Hotch asked as they pulled there bullet proof vests on and loaded there holsters with their guns. They all nodded to show they understood.

"OK. Reid. You and Morgan are going to go through the front. The paramedics will be standing outside ready for your call. Rossi and Emily. You two and me are going to go round the back in case he thinks of running. There is no way he is getting away again"

"Yes sir" They all replied at the same time.

"Let's go bring our girl home" Said Rossi as he finished holstering his gun.

They all left the building and headed to the parked SUV's outside. The abandoned hut was 20 minutes away, but with Morgans speed they doubt they will be there in more than 15 minutes.

The drive was silent. All of them thinking about JJ. Nothing more, nothing less. As they pulled up they all huddled around Hotch who was going through the plan once more.

Suddenly they were all froze on the spot when a two loud gun shots could be heard. They all moved forward taking there positions.

Morgan looked to Reid and mouthed _One, Two, Three. _

He kicked the door in to find a small room. In the centre was a small table with a pack back sitting on top. They both slowly walked towards the door to the back. Morgan kicked it open.

"JJ.."


	5. Chapter 5

Morgan and Reid were taken back by the sight.  
Jonathan had JJ pinned up against him with a gun to her head.  
He had two clear shots through his leg but the pain was nothing against his adrenaline pump right now. He was feeding of the power. He was in control.  
"You two are going to do as i say or missy here gets a bullet through her head. Understand?" He was out of breath. All the energy of standing up was killing him, he just couldn't feel it.  
"OK. We just want to talk. Don't do anything you will regret" Answered Morgan as he lowered his gun to the ground. Reid copied the act never taking his eyes of JJ. She was clearly in pain by the pressure he was putting against her chest.  
"Throw your guns over to me. And you, black guy. You lock the door behind you. I know your other agents are here so no mind tricks alright" He made sure that all his body was covered by JJ and was ducking down so his head was not on show.  
Morgan and Reid obeyed his orders.  
Jonathan was watching Reid so Morgan made sure that Hotch could hear everything that was being said.  
"OK. We did as you said now just let her go" Morgan was trying to reason with him, but nothing seemed to be working.  
"Oh no. I am not letting go of her that easy. She killed our father. It was all her fault. She needs to pay" As he spoke he moved his hands up to her neck. He grasped it tightly cutting of the air to JJ's lungs. He pointed the gun to Morgan and Reid.  
"Jonathan. I know you think this is her fault but its not. Your father died of a heart attack. The alcohol killed him, not JJ. Do you really want to go to prison for killing your own sister" Reid said as he watch JJ squirm under his grasp trying to get air.  
"No! She deserved everything that she has got! Life is to precious to be lived by someone like her" He shouted. He pulled JJ of the ground and watched as the life slipped out of her. He watched as her life was pulled away by his hands.  
He watched as her limp body fell onto him.  
He dropped her to the floor, shocked at what he had just done. Then, he started laughing. He was so distracted he didn't see Morgan run to him and tackle him to the floor. Even as Morgan hand cuffed him he was still laughing.  
"Bye now Jenny" He whispered with a wide grin on his face.  
"Say hello to sissy for me will ya?"  
Reid ran to JJ's side and rolled her onto her back. He was stunned for a moment. Her face was so pale. Her lips a pale blue colour. Her eyes closed as if she was in a deep slumber.  
Tears rolled down his face when he saw no rise and fall of her chest. When he felt no pulse through his fingers. When he could smell the aroma of her perfume that still lingered. It was the perfume he had bought for her. The perfume she had pleaded for and finally got. The perfume she may never be able to spray again.  
He was snapped into reality as he felt a hand rest on his. He looked up to see Emily at his side. To see Morgan doing CPR on her lifeless form. To hear Hotch calling the paramedics in.  
He looked down when he heard a sudden cough fill the air. JJ was in a coughing fit as she was brought back. Morgan sat her up, calming her down. Her breaths were shallow and hazy.  
"Reid... Were Reid..." She gasped.  
"It's OK. I'm here JJ. Just breath" Reid placed a hand on her back as he rubbed soothing circles in the palm of her hand. She took a deep breath in and let out an agonising scream.  
"Ribs.. Broken.. Can't breathe..." She chocked between sobs. She was in a lot of pain and wasn't afraid to hide it  
"It's OK. The paramedics are going to be here in one minute. Hotch, were are they" she shouted to the unit chief as he stood in the door way.  
"Right here" He replied as three paramedics came rushing in.  
"She needs help breathing. Her ribs are broken and she was strangled and beaten.." Reid was interrupted.  
"Please sir let us do our job" She said as they pulled JJ on a stretcher. They rushed her out and sent her straight to the ambulance.  
"If anyone is riding they need to come now" She said impatiently as she looked between the agents.  
"Reid. Go" Ordered Hotch. He didn't argue and jumped straight in as the doors were slammed shut and the ambulance zoomed away sirens ringing through the air, silencing as the van left the lot.  
"We need to go. Now. Get the police officers to put him in custody. We needn't worry about him anymore. The only time we are seeing him is in a court room" Said Hotch. They all nodded, obviously in shock over the entire situation.  
They walked towards the SUV and sped of away to the hospital.  
They had her and she was safe. Nothing will hurt her again.

"Reid... Please.. Don't leave..." She gasped pulling the gas mask of her face. He placed it back on pushing her hand away.  
"I promise. I'm here OK" He replied soothingly. She had begun to calm down when she let out another scream throwing her self up as pain ran through her chest.  
She couldn't breath and began to panic at the sudden lost of air. Reid tried to calm her down but nothing was working. They lay her back down and tried to even out her breathing.  
She began to turn blue as no air was reaching her lungs. Panic rose up in Reid.  
"Do something. She can't breath" he shouted to the paramedics. They gave her a shot of morphine and began to pump oxygen through her mouth.  
"How far are we from the hospital" Asked one of the paramedics.  
"About 2 minutes" The driver replied.  
"OK. We can keep her stabilised until then, but step on it" She answered back.  
The next 2 minutes were hell. JJ was now unconscious and being rushed into surgery. Reid just stood there. Waiting. The team would be with him any minute but those minutes were going by like hours. When the team finally arrived Reid filled them in on everything that had happened in the ambulance.  
They were now all stood in the same place they were only a few weeks prior.  
The same waiting room, the same emotions, the same tear stained faces, even the same receptionist. They all prayed for the white doors to swing open and a surgeon with a smile plastered on his face to come walking towards them.  
They all prayed that the surgeon wouldn't bare the news most of them never dreamed of.  
'I'm sorry'  
The words they just couldn't stand to face.

...

**Enjoy And Review :) x**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK so this chapter is all flashbacks and how the team are feeling. **

**If it wasn't for my Co-Writer you wouldn't have a chapter up so my thanks goes out to her. :)**

**I hope you all enjoy and your reviews are all fantastic. You are all amazing ! **

**Enjoy and Review :) xx**

**...**

**Morgan- **

_*** Flashback Start * **_

_**"Look, JJ, all I'm saying is I am never making you angry again" Morgan laughed. **_

_**"I mean, who knew that Pennsylvania petite could give such an **-whuppin'?" **_

_**"Well, I'm just glad my hand-to-hand coach could work his schedule around my state department duties." She replied.**_

_**"It's my pleasure" He looked proud.**_

_**"I'm just really grateful it all paid off" She laughed**_

_**"You were great out there. I'm proud of you" He looked down to her smiling. There was a silence for a moment.**_

_**"Well, why don't you get your little butt home. I'm sure Will's waiting on you" **_

_**"Yeah, well, we did have dinner reservations, but, uh, I'm thinking we'll do take out instead" She said grabbing her bag.**_

_**"Thanks, Derek" She smiled as she walked to the elevator. **_

_**"Yeah" He nodded and turned to get his bag. **_

_*** Flash Back End * **_

He laughed at the memory. He thought back to when he found her. She had a blooded up nose and was tackling the UNSUB. And the way she handled the son, it takes skill. The smile was wiped of his face when he thought of her, lying on the surgery table fighting for her life. Last time she had died 3 times right in front of him. And this time he had to bring her back from the dead. It was a lot to handle but if she died, that would be it. For this team, for him. It would be to much.

_**Come on baby. We know you can do this. I know. I have faith in you. Your going to be OK. **_

…...

**Prenitss- **

_*** Flash Back Start ***_

_**"So you're actually back" Prenitss asked looking at JJ.**_

_**"They've been looking for your replacement, and Rossi called me" She smiled. **_

_**"That's great" She smiled back.**_

_**"How's Will with the long hours again?" She asked cautiously **_

_**"Long story" Prentiss thought to change the subject.**_

_**"I haven't seen Ashley" She looked confused.**_

_**"Oh, well, she transferred to Andi Swann's unit" JJ replied.**_

_**"Good for her" She nodded her head.**_

_**"So, how, uh, angry is the team?" **_

_**"They're in shock" **_

_**"Of course" Well what she expect. She just came back from the dead.**_

_**"Thank you" Prentiss looked JJ in the eyes to show how sincere she was.**_

_**"It is really good to see you" She smiled as they walked back to join the team. **_

_*** Flash Back End ***_

If it wasn't for JJ she probably wouldn't be there. JJ helped Prentiss escape. She knew they would find Doyle and she knew that Prentiss would stay safe. Now it was her turn to make sure JJ stays safe. She would do anything.

_**You can survive this. What would me and Garcia do without our bar buddy. **_

She smiled at the thought of when they first went out together. How they had been playing around with a FBI agent and instead of him showing of his badge it was them showing of there badges.

_**Oh JJ please be OK. Please.**_

…...

**Hotch-**

_*** Flash Back Start ***_

_**"You're gonna be on the line, right?" JJ asked Hotch. The hope clear in her voice.**_

_**"I'll be listening." He replied then hung up.**_

_**And He did. He heard her give the most heart wrenching speech over the emergency broadcasting radio. He knew that anyone hearing her voice at that moment, would feel a wave of emotions. JJ may not a hostage negotiator, but she is defiantly a great public speaker. Always talking to the press and tabloids.**_

_**Once she'd finished, they could only hope that Billy Flynn would let Ellie go. Anyone else would after hearing JJ. Just meeting JJ would make you do as she says. It took less than a minute to get the phone call, telling them the news that Jennifer Jareau will love to hear.**_

_**"JJ, I don't know if you know. He let her go. You did it."**_

_*** Flash Back End ***_

Hotch smiled at the memory. He was confident that JJ could do it, that she would be able to talk Flynn into letting the girl go. He was so proud of her on that day, more so then usual. He was happy that he could say that JJ was a member of his team. However, his happiness was cut short when he remembered where he was. How he was waiting on the news of knowing if JJ would be on his team, or if he would have to bury her.

_**Please JJ, don't die. You can't, we all need you.**_

…...

**Garcia-**

_*** Flash Back Start ***_

_**"I might be in big trouble." Garcia cried, bursting through the door of JJ's office.**_

_**"Come on in." she said, paying more attention to the file in her hand.**_

_**"I can't believe he showed up at my apartment." Garcia paced, hoping for some response from her best friend.**_

_**"It's not like I'm doing anything here." JJ muttered sarcastically, still looking at the file**_

_**"We just had a seminar in fraternization last week." She babbled, still pacing.**_

_**"I really have a lot of work to do, Garcia." Her best friend sighed at her.**_

_**"So you don't wanna hear how Agent Rossi showed up at my door in the middle of the night, while I was enjoying a post quadle shower with fellow FBI Technical Analyst, Kevin Lynch?" She questioned, knowing that she wouldn't be able to resist listening to her story now.**_

_**She put down the file and motioned to the chair. "Sit."**_

_*** Flash Back End ***_

Garcia laughed when she remembered how her best friend had told her to sit. The same best friend who was currently fighting for her life in an operating theatre. Garcia prayed that her JJ would survive. Her fellow blonde was strong, but she'd already been through so much. Garcia didn't know how she'd cope without her BFF. Penelope looked at the rest of the team, knowing that they were probably thinking the same as her.

…...

**Rossi-**

_*** Flash Back Start * **_

_**"Why do people want to hear me talk about serial killers? Is it that entertaining?" Asked Rossi. **_

_**"There's a public fascination with them." Replied JJ. **_

_**"Sometimes I wonder if my books are doing more harm than good." He sighed. **_

_**"My senior year at Georgetown, I was graduating and I did not have a clue what I was gonna do with my life. And one day, I was in the campus book store and you were there. Promoting your... second book? Sat through your whole talk" She looked up to him.**_

_**"You never told me" He looked shocked. **_

_**"I asked you what it was you were most proud of, and you showed us a picture of a boy from Charleston" **_

_**"Brent Roberts. A neighbour took him"**_

_**"He was found alive. One of the few. That night, I bought your book. Applied to the academy the next fall" **_

_*** Flashback End * **_

He thought back to that moment. JJ had never really told him about her self. He felt a a thought of pride wash over him. He had brought JJ into the business. He had brought one of the best profilers he knew into the business. She was the best rookie the BAU had ever seen. And it was because of his book and speech she had joined the academy. Then he thought how much life would be different without there favourite rookie, without there friend. She was family and she was hanging on for dear life. He thought, what if instead of carrying her out in a wheel chair, he was carrying her out in a coffin.

_**Oh JJ, dear god please be OK.**_

…...

**Reid-**

_*** Flash Back Start ***_

_**"I came to your house for 10 weeks, in a row, crying over losing a friend. And not once did you have the decency to tell me the truth." He said, harshly.**_

_**"I couldn't" JJ whispered.**_

_**"You couldn't! Or you wouldn't?" Reid practically shouted.**_

_**"No! I couldn't." She replied tears filling up in her eyes.**_

_**"What if I'd started taking dilaudid again? Would you've let me?" He quizzed raising his eyebrow.**_

_**"You didn't?" replied JJ, knowingly.**_

_**"Yeah, I thought about it." He turned and started to walk away.**_

_**"Spence.." JJ called. He turned to face her. **_

_**"I'm sorry." She apologized, letting the tears fall down her cheeks.**_

_**"It's too late, alright?" He stormed off. He knew he had broke her, but didn't care. He was so angry. He could hear her silent sobs as he got further away, ignoring the looks from his team. **_

_*** Flash Back End ***_

Reid couldn't help but think of that moment. He had been so cruel to her, and although he could have kept the secret, he knew why she couldn't tell him. He wished he could apologise to her every day of their lives. But now, that might not happen. His best friend, and soul mate was lying on a table fighting for her life, and there was nothing he could do to help her.

_**Oh JJ. What am I going to do without you. Please be OK. Please.**_

Silent tears slid down his face as the team looked to him sincerely. They knew his heart was breaking. More so than theirs.

…...

_**Why is it so bright? I can't see a thing. Well it would help if I opened my eyes but still. Stupid light. God someone turn it of! God i'll do it my self.**_

She attempted to move her limp body but no such movement came.

_**Why can't I move? Where am I? Where's Reid? Wait...**_

the memories came flooding back.

She was being Jonathan's shield from Morgan and Reid. Then he made them throw away there guns and lock the door. He started strangling her. She had died right there and then.

_**But I was with Reid in an ambulance. He was holding my hand. I know he was. **_

_**Morgan.. Morgan saved me. He gave me CPR. So if I was in an ambulance, and i'm not with Reid now... I'm in surgery. Where else could I be. **_

She tried to open her eyes again only succeeding with her right eye. She squinted it shut again and attempted her left eye. After five minutes of attempting she managed to get them both open, blinded for a moment with the light. When her vision cleared out she saw a tall brunette woman standing next to her.

"Jennifer. Hi I am Mrs Jones, your consultant. You are in surgery. Can you hear me OK" She asked crouching down next to her.

"Yeah. Where are my team. I need them to know i'm OK" she replied, her voice croaky and dry.

"I will report down to them soon. You are going to need to keep this mask on at all times. You took quite a blow to the chest breaking quite a few ribs. If anything happens they might puncture your lungs which will result to more surgery" She said placing a mask on JJ. She pushed it back of.

"Am I going to die?" She asked tears rolling down her cheek. Mrs Jones looked heart broken to see such a strong woman so torn.

" You will be fine. But we are going to need to keep a close eye on your head. You did take a blow when you were dropped and you could be in danger of a coma" She replied truthfully. She knew keeping secrets would get her nowhere.

"My top draw... Of my dressing... Table. There is a key to a... Cupboard in my office. Tell my team. Please" She said between sobs.

"Jennifer, you don't need to resort to that. You will be fine" She said placing her hand on the blondes.

"Please. They need to know where they are. If they don't and I die they will never know how much they mean to me. Please" She pleaded. Mrs Jones nodded. She let out a sigh before falling unconscious again. The sudden memory of her first date with Reid filled her head. She smiled unconsciously at the thought.

_*** Flash Back * **_

"_**Reid. Why are you covering my eyes? And why do I need to cover my nose? You know I hate surprises" JJ moaned as she was lead through Reid's apartment with his hand over her mouth and her hand over her nose.**_

"_**Just wait. I promise you will love it" He replied with a wide grin on his face. She sighed knowing that he wasn't going to cave. **_

_**He lead her to the kitchen and pulled a chair out from the table. He sat her down making sure she was comfy. **_

"_**Right. One, two, three" He removed his hand as she removed hers. She gasped. **_

_**On the table sat a vase with roses in planted in the centre. Candles were lighting the room up making the scene even more romantic. And to top everything of Reid had made a home made lasagne which she hoped tasted as good as it smelt. **_

"_**Reid... I don't know what to say..." She said still taking in every detail that he had done. **_

"_**Don't speak, just eat" He said as he sat down next to JJ on the small round table. **_

_**They enjoyed the meal in silence taking in the savoury that Reid had prepared beautifully. They left the kitchen and sat down on the couch, snuggling into each other. They sat in an awkward silence for a moment before JJ broke it.**_

"_**That was amazing Reid. I had no idea you could cook" She laughed. **_

"_**Well I am really glad you enjoyed it" He said smiling. She returned the smile before snuggling back into his embrace. **_

"_**So, out of 10 what would you rate this date" He asked. **_

"_**Hmmm.. 7" She replied. He looked down to her disappointed. Before he could reply she continued.**_

"_**7 because I still haven't done this" she leaned up and planted a light kiss on his lips. Before she could move away he pulled her in for more. His actions taking over him. They shared a passionate kiss each loving more every second. **_

"_**So, what do you say now" He asked as they settled back down.**_

"_**Definitely 10" She said before falling asleep in his arms. He lay her down on his lap and watched as she slept. There lives were perfect.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry It Took Me A While To Update. Busy Life.**

**I Wanted To Thank Everyone Who Is Taking The Time To Read This. It Really Means A Lot. **

**Don't Forget A Review Wont Kill Anyone So Don't Be Scared To Tell Me What You Think. I Would Love To Hear Your Opinion. **

**Thank You And Enjoy :) x**

**...**

The team were taken from their thoughts when the large white doors leading to surgery swung open. A tall brunette walked towards them. They stood up as she reached the waiting room

"I can see what Jennifer meant by team" She said as she looked between the 6.

"Yes. She works with..." Morgan was interrupted by the woman.

"With the FBI. Yes I was told all about her work. She is quite the fighter I am told by her previous visit" She said. The team all thought back to the day when JJ had been brought in and had already dies 3 times prior to getting there.

"So, is she out of surgery? Is she OK?" Reid asked.

"She is up in surgery now. They are going to need to operate on her broken ribs before any punchers to the lungs take place. They are taking care because a puncture to the lung can result in internal bleeding if not noticed. But if all goes well she will be leaving surgery and be in for a few days to watch her progress" She said. The team could clearly see she wasn't finished with her explanation.

"But..." Hotch pressed.

"But she took quite a blow to the head. She is in high risk of slipping into a coma. We are taking good care to prevent that but we can not be 100% sure she won't" She looked to see the faces of 6 very troubled agents. She could see the new she brought was not what they wanted or had been waiting for.

"So your saying she could just not wake up... Ever" Garcia snapped tears streaming down her face. She walked to the back of the group concealing her self form anyone at the moment.

"I am not saying that. But we can not predict how long she could be in the coma for if she slips to one" She said not specifically to Garcia but to the rest who were probably thinking the same.

"OK. Well thank you doctor..." Hotch was puzzled as she never told them her name.

"Oh. I'm Mrs Jones, Jennifer's consultant. And you welcome sir. I shall be down to tell you on her progress as soon as I know" She said and turned to walk away. She stopped in her path to the door

_**I need to tell them. I did promise. **_

She sighed.

_**This part of my job I hate. **_

She turned back and again walked up to the group of agents.

"I'm sorry again., but Jennifer told me to tell you something. I sort of promised her and I am one to never go back on a promise"

"What is it?" Hotch asked as the team brought their attention back to the young woman.

"In the top draw to her dressing table there is a key to a cupboard in her office. I go through this many times with patients. I told her that there was no need but she wouldn't listen" She sighed

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rossi questioned. Before she could answer Reid butted in.

"I understand. Thank you Mrs Jones" He nodded to her. She smiled and walked away from the team. They all turned to Reid confused.

"Garcia, will you come with me" Reid asked knowing full well that she knew what Mrs Jones was going on about. All she could do was nod at the moment. Reid turned to the team.

"We will be back in 30 minutes. Any news on JJ ring me" At that he left. The team stood puzzled for a moment.

"What the hell was that all about?" Morgan snapped as the remainder of the team turned to Hotch.

"I don't know. For now we trust Reid and know full well he will explain when he gets back. And Garcia" He said. The team left it at that and sat were they were a few minutes ago to wait on news on JJ.

…...

"Why the hell would she do this to us? Does she think she is going to die?" Garcia had so many un-answered questions floating round she didn't know what to do.

"I don't know Garcia" Was all he could say. His head was everywhere.

Just as they pulled up outside her house they sat in silence for a moment staring at the two story house. Garcia broke the silence.

"Reid. I am really scared right now" He sighed.

"Do you know what Garcia, so am I. There are so many things I never got to do, never got to say and now I may never get a chance to. I know what the chances of surviving this is and they are not on her side. I have all these statistics floating around in my head I just don't know what to do. On a case, my head is the best thing for me but now I can't even stand it. And I can not stand the thought of never seeing her again. So you are not the only one who is scared right now because I am terrified. I care for her more than anything and because of me he got to her again and this time he did what he wanted to do since he took her last time. He has killed her" He shouted. He hadn't meant for it to come out like that but he was so frustrated he didn't know what he was doing.

"Oh I am sorry Reid., but you are not the only person who cares for her. She is my best friend, my sister. And I am certainly a better sibling than her go damn brother. But I am so scared. So scared that my JJ might not wake up. That I could never look into her blue eyes again. Or see that beautiful smile again. Or even hear her laugh again. She cares for me more than anyone has in my life and I never had the chance to thank her for that. And now I might never get the chance. And she is not dead. She is a fighter and you should believe in that. So don't you dare be so selfish into think that you are the only one who cares for her because you are not" She snapped back. She pulled the door open and slammed it shut almost smashing the glass in the window. She was crying her eyes out as she walked up to the house and went inside.

Reid was left in the car. What had he just done.

_**God what did I just do. How selfish am I. Garcia. Oh god if she didn't hate me before she certainly hates me now. **_

He leaped out the car and ran after Garcia. He followed her path and went to her room. Before he could say anything her stopped in the door way. Garcia was standing next to her dressing table holding a key with a note attached to it.

"Garcia I am so sorry. I didn't mean to sound so selfish. I am scared Garcia, I am so scared. Please, I am sorry" He said walking up to her.

"She said she is sorry. She out a note with the key" She fell into Reid's chest crying. Reid took the note form her hand and Reid it to himself.

_**Hi Garcia. Hi Reid. I knew it would be you two who found this. If you are reading this I guess I am, well, not with you or at least I am not far from that. Before you go to get them I just want to let you know I am sorry you are in this position and I really wished it didn't get this far. None of this is any of your fault. If anything its mine.**_

_**Love you, JJ. **_

"Reid. She isn't going to make it is she...?" He couldn't answer that one. He really couldn't.

**...**

**Review Button Blinking...**

**Blink**

**Blink **

**Blink...**

**:Dxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N. Sorry for any confusion. In the previous chapter Morgans flashback includes mentioning of Will. In this they never had Henry and Will left JJ a long time ago. Don't judge me because none of my fics will include Will and Henry. I don't have anything against them, i adore them in the series. I mean really, i cry of them, but i find it hard to write Will and with no Will i don't like having Henry without his dad. So yeah. Don't judge, sorry for confusion and i really hope you enjoy the rest on this one. I say again don't be afraid to review, i am open to anything :) **

**I am starting my next fic so don't be to sad when this one is finished because another one will be starting most probably straight after. :) **

**Enjoy.x**

**...**

"Miss Jennifer Jareau" A surgeon called to the waiting room. The team sprung to action after 1 long hour of the consultant visiting them they were very on edge.

"Yes" Hotch said as the surgeon walked towards them.

"Jennifer has had a successful operation and we were able to repair the ribs before any puncturing accord..." He looked down to the floor before finishing his statement.

"But she has had a major brain trauma and we were not able to wake her from her surgery. She is stable and we are doing everything we can but this is all on her now. Its up to her to wake up" He looked up when a sob escaped one of the group.

"So that's it. All your going to do is wait!" Prentiss snapped to the surgeon. The tears were flowing down her face. The surgeon didn't know what to say. He has just broke some of the most worst news to them and all he can do is watch.

"I am really sorry. You can visit her on the 4th floor room 27D. Again I am very sorry" He walked away leaving through the large white doors yet again.

"Hotch... What are we going to do" Prentiss cried as Morgan comforted her in his arms.

"All we can do. Wait until she wakes up" He sighed. He was holding it together as much as he could but their worst nightmare has just become a reality.

"Prentiss, come on let's take you up. Someone needs to call Reid" Morgan said as he started to lead a heartbroken Emily to the elevator.

"I'll do it. I will be up in a minute" Rossi said as the 3 walked away. At that moment Rossi was alone. He let out the tears he had been holding in for so long.

"Oh JJ. What are we going to do without you" He sighed. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialled Reid's number. This was one job he was dreading more than anything. He had to break the news to JJ's best friends.

On the second ring Reid answered.

"Rossi. Is everything OK? Have you heard anything?" Reid asked. Rossi could hear the dryness in his throat from the crying. The hope in his voice that the news was going to be good. He sighed.

"Is Garcia with you. I need you to out the phone on speaker" He replied. He couldn't bare to have to tell the tale twice.

"Yeah. Hold on" Rossi could hear as he ran up to where Garcia was. He could tell by the echo in his steps he was running up the ramp in the BAU building to where JJ's office is.

"_Garcia it's Rossi. I think he has news on JJ" _He heard Reid say in the background.

"_Oh thank god. Hold on a sec let me just get the box. I almost got it" _She replied. After a few moments of ruffling over the phone Reid voice came over the phone once again.

"OK Rossi. Please tell me you go good news for us" He said. Rossi could picture the two standing on edge waiting for the news. He sighed

"I'm sorry. It's not good. They couldn't wake her up from the surgery. Even though the surgery went well they couldn't stop her from slipping. She is stable and the team is with her now" He said. The silence over the phone worried Rossi for a moment.

"Reid. We need you back here" A loud cry erupted over the phone.

"_Reid. I can't do this. This is just to much for me. Look at the box. Who knows what she has put in there for us" _He heard Garcia cry.

"_Listen Garcia, everything is going to be OK. You told me she is a fighter and she will get through this. We will open the box when we get back to them team but we need to be strong for her OK" _Reid replied. Rossi was stunned for a moment. The young genius was handling the situation well and he was very proud. He could almost hear Garcia nod at the wise words he spoke.

"We will be there in 20 minutes. Text me the room number" And on that he hung up.

Rossi was amazed.

_**The kids growing up. Now let's hope for everyones sake JJ wakes up. **_

He walked up to meet the team as he text Reid the room and floor.

"This is it. It's actually happening" He whispered to himself as the elevator doors closed.

…...

Garcia and Reid drove back in silence. They were dreading what they were going to see when they walk through those doors. JJ's limp body attached to numerous machines. Even more they were dreading opening the box. The box was definitely to big to hold a few letters and it was very heavy.

"Reid. Do you believe in miracles?" Garcia asked not taking her eyes of the road ahead.

"I honestly don't know. Nobody really ever knows unless they witness one them selves. Do you?" He asked back. She looked to him, face blotchy from the tears which still remained glistening in her eyes.

"I didn't. But then that night when I was shot. I just knew I was going to die. After everything we see I knew it was a long shot that I would survive. For the first time in my entire life I prayed. I prayed that whatever happens you will all be safe and won't live life without knowing how much you mean to me. When I was unconscious I thought I would never wake up, but when I woke and I saw you all standing at my bed side I knew, I knew that must have been a miracle. So yeah, I do believe and I believe that my JJ will be a miracle" Reid was stunned. How Garcia handled that was intense. She hardly ever spoke about when she was shot after it happened.

The rest of the ride was in silence. When they pulled up outside the hospital they knew there was no going back now. Reid carried the box while Garcia walked slowly behind him.

As they reached her room they stopped in the door way.

"Oh my JJ..." Garcia whispered to her self as she saw her. Lying so peacefully on the bed.

Her features were intense. Bruising covering most parts of her skin, blotches of yellow, green and brown. The parts which weren't covered were as pale as the sheets of the bed. And he face, you would think she was in a deep sleep, but the tubes, the tubes which were hanging out of her arms flowing the only source of energy into her. The one that caught the pair of the most was the oxygen tube. She was so weak they had to pump oxygen into her for every breath she takes. The tube leading into her mouth and down her throat. It was the one thing that told them it was not a dream. This was far from a dream.

"We heard from her consultant she could be like this for 4-6 months" Prentiss broke the silence upon them. Reid and Garcia looked at her, fear in there eyes.

"Are they sure. That's a real long time" Garcia said. It was barely above a whisper but audible. All Prentiss could do was nod. Morgan pulled up two chairs for the pair and they sat around the bed.

For a moment they were silent. Taking in every detail about what has happened over the past day.

"So. Are you two going to explain what the whole dressing table key thing was about and why you came in with a box that looks like a herd of elephants are being stored in it?" Morgan questioned. They laughed at the sly comment about the box. It was true, the box was heavy and large.

"When someone thinks they are going to die, they write their loved ones letters. They tell them how much they mean and any un-finished business usually goes in the letter. When Mrs Jones gave a location we instantly knew what it meant. I didn't think it would be fair for her to explain so we took of to get it over with" Reid explained. The team were shocked.

"She knew..." Prentiss asked mouth open with shock.

"I don't she knew but after everything that happened she wanted to take percussion. Wouldn't we all in her position" Garcia said. She was being very strong. Everyone knew how close she was with JJ and her reaction to it all has been very controlled.

"OK. Well what are we waiting for? I don't think JJ would want us to argue about it so let's see what's inside" Said Morgan. They all nodded and Reid lifted the lid and handed out packages to each member of the team. Everyone took the time to look through what was in the packages.

After 1 hour of silence Hotch broke it snapping everyone back into reality.

"So. Who is going to read theres out first" He said. Everyone looked up in surprise.

"Everyone had forgotten that they are sitting with profilers. I can tell that everyone has a bunch of emotions packed up inside and you all know what happens when they aren't let out"

"He is right. OK guess I will. But note, JJ write this not me" He smiled slightly at the thought of everyones faces.

"OK. Here it goes...

_Dear Morgan._

_Well I can't say I am not going to miss your sly comments, because that would be a lie. And you are one person who taught me that lying is the worst thing to do. I know you don't trust with an ease, and trust is something to be earned. I earned your trust and then lost it all in the same period of time. For that I could never say sorry enough times and I wish that I could have earned it back once again. I guess your wishes don't come true. You are one of my best friends and I could never think of any life without you. _

_Do me a favour and tell Emily how you feel, it's killing me (no pun intended). Seriously, I know what she means to you and to tell you the truth, she feels the same way. Mention me in your wedding speech OK. I will be watching. And a piece of friendly advice, don't tease Spence as much... I know he has some serious revenge in store for you. _

_The memories I have shared with you will never leave me and you will be in my heart, forever and always. _

_You have been my guardian angle for the past 8 years I have known you, now it's my turn to be yours. _

_Love you always, JJ. _

_P.S. Don't cry for me OK, your beautiful little face doesn't need the tears" _He couldn't keep to a promise because the tears were falling freely down his face. He could see everyone reactions to parts of the letter. Little laughs at JJ's comments, silent 'awwrrs' when she mentioned Prentiss, and hidden tears by the end of the letter.

"She left me 3 special things in her life. A picture of me and her in the local bar. It was the first time we went out together with after Prentiss joined. The comment on the back says _' Me and my Morgan. Boy do I love this guy '_." He laughed along with everyone else at the comment.

"She also left me her certificate and badge from when she graduated from the field training academy. A note tapped to the back saying _' If it wasn't for Morgan I don't think I would have got this. My awesome field trainer '_. And last she left me a emerald green lion charm. She said it represents how brave I am. And that I am her lion" He finished and sat back down. His head falling to his hands. He silently cried as he felt his heart break. Hotch placed a comforting hand on his shoulder to show he was not alone in this. They were all feeling the same way. He lifted his head back up wiping the tears away.

"OK. Here is mine..." Said Prentiss as she stood with the letter in hand. She let out a heavy breath and began.

"_Dear Emily. _

_I actually don't know were to start. Let's just say I am going to miss you and your 'boyfriend' Sergio. _

_Speaking about boyfriend, I here from a little birdy you have a thing for my man Derek. Well I think you know were I am going with this. Tell him. I know he feels the same way. I would think wedding bells will be ringing soon. 'ding dong'. _

_I would think that writing this would be easy, boy was I wrong. You are like a sister to me, and you remind me so much of my sister. Brave, strong, independent, stubborn as hell. If I could picture my sister now, I would see you. (take away the brown hair of course)._

_Do me a favour and watch out for them. I know you will keep them in shape. Especially Morgan. _

_So long my friend. JJ. _

_P.S. Make sure Garcia doesn't plan your wedding. I can already picture you walking down the isle with a pink fluffy dress and Derek with a bright green suit on." _She again was breaking. Seeing the tears stream down her face. The last comment brought a smile to everyone.

"Well thank you JJ. So much for being wedding planner of the year" Garcia joked. That moment was like a perfect picture. Despite what was going on, JJ was the one making them smile and laugh.

"She left me 2 things that were important to her. A picture from when me, her and Garcia first went out together. The comment on the back really putting the picture together. _' Our first night out with the real FBI agent '_. And a charm of a artichoke. she said it represents me perfectly. The hard wall on the outside but the beautiful, sweet inside that everyone loves." She again began to snap. With Garcia at her side she had a shoulder to cry on. A friend who was experiencing the same pain as her.

"Well, I guess it's my turn..." Garcia said standing up with her letter.

"_Dear Garcia._

_I don't think I have every found such a good friend as you. (well expect for Emily). _

_The three musketeers as you called us. The looks we got when you asked for drinks for your fellow musketeers. I guess now its just the two blind mice. My two blind mice. I am really going to miss you. My pink bundle of joy. I don't think anyone has made me laugh so hard in my entire life besides you. The things we talked about just came out of the blue. I don't know what I am going to do without you. _

_Now please, do not make Kevin dress up in a pink suite for your wedding. (Even though that is a sight I would die to see)_

_Take care of my two love birds for me, but what ever you do, do not plan the wedding. I can not imagine Emily's face if she had to wear a bright pink dress and walk down the isle with Derek in a bright green suit!_

_My life without you would be strawberries without chocolate. _

_Love you lots like jelly tots, JJ" Garcia had built a very shielding wall and had been hiding her emotions for so long, the wall was now crumbling as sheds of tears fled from her eyes._

"She left me 2 things. A bedazzled chipmunk charm. She said it shows how cute and cuddly I am" She laughed at the note with the charm.

"And..." She let out a sob as she shared the next item with the team.

"And her sisters necklace she gave to JJ before she died. She said it represents our friendship as sisters" And the wall was down. She snapped. She fell into her seat and let out all the emotions she had built up for so long. Morgan comforted her as she cried into his chest.

"Well. I didn't I would ever be doing this" Rossi said as he stood. He smiled as he looked down and began to read the letter.

"_Dear Rossi. _

_You are the father I never had. I would have never told you this but your father figure to me completed me. As you now know my past was not the best, and I certainly did not have the best father to look up to. But you changed my view to life. Well if it was not for you I wouldn't even be in the FBI. It was your book and your speech that brought me here and I can never show how thank you I am for bringing me here. Your commitment to this team is astonishing and you have been a great role model for me and future trainees. _

_Goodbye to my true father. JJ._" Wow. Everyone was blown away by the heart ranching letter that JJ had write to Rossi. He had shed tears of affection that I don't think anyone would see in man like him.

"She left me a charm of a stag to show how manly I am. She said it represents me well. She also left me my second book sighed by me. Because I once told het that I sold my last second book I had that was sighed and always wished I had another one. She had bought it when she heard my speech before she joined the academy" He was touched. His heart was beginning to break the more people shared. Even more so when he did.

"OK. I guess it's boss mans turn..." Hotch laughed as he stood. Garcia shared a small smile as she is the one who usually calls him 'Boss Man'

"_Dear Hotch._

_I guess I can start with you being the best boss ever. I don't think I have ever thanked you for how much you help me with my job. I don't even think I would be a profiler now if it was not for you. _

_And I am so privileged to say I have seen one of your very rare smiles. I don't think many people can say they have seen one. And I may say, no one would believe me but you have a great sense of humour. I am so proud to say I was part of your team. Thank you for being, well, you. _

_Jake has a great dad and you will continue to be a great dad now. _

_See you boss man. JJ._" Everyone laughed at the 'Boss Man' comment. It was to say the least Garcia's signature with Hotch.

"She left me a charm of an oak tree because she says it shows that I have grown to be a mighty leader, as the oak is the mighty leader of the forest" And now, it was Hotch who was breaking. His tears showing more and more.

"Well. Last but not least hey..." Reid said as he was now the one standing beyond the team.

"_Dear Spence. _

_Well I guess I start with this. I love you. I have probably told you many times before but I do. More than anything in the world. I always cared for you and now even more than I can say. _

_I reckon your revenge plan for Morgan is going to go down very well. Let's hope he finds it as unexpected as I did when you practiced on me._

_What am I going to do without my genius with me? I don't think I could survive without all your statistics. I wish you the best life Spence. _

_Your soul mate forever and always, JJ._" In the hour the team had been reading there letters Reid had left for a moment. Everyone suspected he let everything out then because right now, he was fine. Well everyone knew he was far from it but he was showing only grief in his eyes.

"She has left me a charm of an owl because I am so wise and smart. She said I am her owl" he sat and everyone thought over what the others had shared.

"We are going to get through this. Together" Garcia said. Everyone nodded.

_**Together. **_


	9. Chapter 9

**OK. So here is the last chapter. **

**I have enjoyed writing this and i hep you have all enjoyed reading it. **

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed and who have taken time to read it. **

**I wouldn't have done this without my beloved co-writer so big thanks going out to her. **

**I am writing up my first chapter for my new fic and i hope you will all tune in for it. **

**Again thank you all a gain and enjoy :) xx**

**...**

_5 months later..._

"I reckon the nurses are getting sick of us now" Morgan joked as the team made there way back up to JJ's room after there 157th breakfast in the hospital canteen.

"Well they are going to have to put up with us until our sugar plum wakes up" Stated Garcia as she called for the lift. They all looked to Hotch as he phone started ringing. He pulled it out and hung the phone up. He looked up to everyone confused.

"What?" He asked.

"Dude. You can't keep doing that. She is going to keep ringing until you answer" Said Morgan shaking his head.

"Well she knows that no matter how hard she tries we are not going back until she is awake and on her way home" Replied Hotch placing his phone back in his pocket.

"Hotch. You can't blame her. We haven't been to work for 3 months and we can't keep sending all the cases down to the other teams" Rossi said.

"Fine. I will ring her back and sort something out but I am not the only one who isn't going to work. You are all on the same page as me" He replied. They all left the lift and walked towards JJ's room. They all took there seats which they had stayed in for the 5 months, not noticing the change in JJ's appearance.

Garcia sitting closest on her right, Prentiss in the same position on her left.

Next to Garcia sat Reid, Morgan the same next to Prentiss.

Then at the foot of the bed sat Rossi on the left and Hotch on the right.

"So, Hotch. You gonna ring Strauss back" Rossi asked.

"Fine. I will be right outside" He stood and left the room dialling Strauss' number.

"So how much trouble do you reckon we are in" Asked Morgan.

"Well, we haven't been to work in 3 months and all of the cases in the past 6 have been sent to other teams. So out of 10, 15" Rossi said. Everyone laughed. Hotch walked back in, smile plastered on his face.

"I take it she isn't that mad?" Garcia asked nodding towards Hotch.

"She was ringing to check up. So yeah, for now we are in the clear. Who's up for a coffee?" He asked.

"Do you know what, I would love one" Everyone gasped. JJ's eyes flew open at the mention of coffee. Everyone sat, mouth's open. JJ's laughed at her friends reactions.

"Well, hop along Hotch. If the nurses are right I have been dehydrated from caffeine for 5 months" She said sitting up. Everyone was still standing shocked at there friends wakening. They were speechless.

"Your.. Your.." Garcia gapped trying to find her words. JJ laughed again.

"Awake. Yeah. Apparently you all left for some breakfast and I woke up while the nurses were giving me a check up. You were down there for 2 hours, so I thought it would be funny to surprise you. The nurses told me you haven't left so I thought a surprise could do you all good" She said.

"I just, cant believe it. We thought.." Garcia couldn't finish her sentence.

"It's really good to see you blondie" Morgan said smiling.

"You too Derek. It's good to see you all" She looked to Reid, who was sitting face down. Everyone saw the awkward stares between the two and motioned to leave.

"We are going to go collect the coffee" Said Prentiss as the 5 stood up.

"Get me two large. I really need it" JJ joked. Garcia nodded and left with the others.

"So, you gonna tell me why you haven't spoke in the past 3 months?" JJ asked. Reid looked up confused.

"Just because I was out does not mean I can't hear. I heard everything from day 1" She said. Reid sighed. He looked away from JJ. She was getting agitated.

"Reid, tell me. Please" She said feeling hurt by him being so distant.

"After a month, the doctor was asking if you had a partner and obviously I told him I was your partner. He took me away from the team and told me that... Ermm.. You were..." He sighed as tears fled from his eyes.

"Reid. It's OK" She said rubbing his back. He let out a shaky breath and continued.

"You were pregnant" She gasped.

"Reid, what do you mean 'was' pregnant" She said tears brimming in her eyes.

"The gas that your brother used to get your from the car, it errmm.. it killed the baby" His head fell to his hands as he started to cry. JJ was froze on the spot, tears falling from her eyes. She was about to become a mom and he had stopped that.

"JJ, i'm so sorry" He looked up to see her, staring at the wall, tears falling down her cheek.

"I.. Err.." She didn't know what to say. He sat next to her on the bed and embraced her in a hug, she crying into his chest.

"The team don't know" He said. She just nodded. She didn't move, she just sat in his arms, sobbing into his chest.

"JJ. Was the baby mine" He asked. She looked up, shock covering her features.

"Reid, of course it was" She replied, still slightly shocked by the question.

"Did they, clean it out" She asked. He nodded, knowing what she was going by.

"Did they say if I could.." She questioned, not really wanting to know the answer.

"No.. I am really sorry" He said. She again cried into his chest. Her heart was broken. The team walked into the door way, there laughing silenced as they saw the scene. The pair crying into each other. Obviously they were confused, not knowing about the situation. Reid looked up, seeing the teams confused faces. He nudged JJ who lifted her head from his chest. She looked to him nodding to show it was OK if he told them. He nodded back and got up from the bed. He motioned for the team to stand outside. They did as told and stood outside. Reid shut the door over as he looked to the team, tears still glistening in his eyes.

JJ watched through the window. She saw the teams confused faces turn to shock and heart break. She saw as Garcia let out a sob and to be comforted by Emily who was also, crying.

She was, heart broken, but she knew there was nothing to do. Everything that was held inside over the matter was let out and she didn't want grief, she didn't want sympathy, she wanted everything to be the way it was. Garcia looked to her through the window. JJ shook her head to her and Garcia knew what she was getting at and nodded back. She saw Garcia turn to the team and talk, she knew what she was saying. After a few minutes the team walked back in silently, taking there seats in which they were before. Garcia handed JJ two large cups of coffee. Thy drank the coffee in silence, not knowing what to say.

Finally JJ broke the silence.

"I have been dyeing to know, what they hell has gone on between my two love birds?" She asked motioning towards Emily and Morgan. They both laughed looking to each other, both turing a light red colour.

"Well, thanks to you, we started dating 4 months ago" Emily said.

"Thanks to me" She asked confused.

"Erm.. Your letters..." Morgan said not sure about how to put it.

"Oh, right. About that..." She started. Looking to the team.

"I wasn't thinking straight. I'm sorry for getting them involved" She said looked down to her hands, which she was fiddling with.

"It's fine. Your heart took over and we understand" Hotch said.

"No. I shouldn't have put you through that. Reading them and all" She replied.

"JJ stop. It's fine. It was our decision to get them before we knew more anyway" Reid said placing his hand on hers.

"Well it was your idea. And Garcia's" Morgan corrected.

"OK, OK. Give us a break" Reid laughed.

"Anyway. Stop blaming your self" Reid looked to JJ. She nodded in return not lifting her eyes from her hands.

"I'm happy you all aren't in trouble for staying with me. Thank you" She looked up, specifically to Hotch. He nodded sending her a rare smile.

"Well who else was going to keep you entertained" Morgan laughed.

"I certainly enjoyed your version of With Or Without You. Definitely kept me entertained" JJ joked. Morgan blushed slightly.

"Err, you heard that" He asked, slightly lower tone than usual.

"Oh, Derek the penguins heard you" She laughed. He sat back in his chair slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, I would have loved to see that" Emily joked patting Morgan on the back.

"Don't tease him. You and Garcia certainly made my ears bleed when you re-sited every song from Mama Mia" JJ said raising an eyebrow the the pair. They both blushed looking back and forwards from each other to JJ.

"What else did you hear?" Rossi asked laughing.

"Oh, I heard a lot of things" She winked. Everyone laughed.

"JJ. See this moment right now.." Garcia said. JJ nodded, confused to were it was going.

"Don't ever let me forget it" She said while embracing JJ in a hug. Everyone joined in soon crushing JJ in a group hug.

"Guys, can't breath" JJ laughed as her hands waved out the side of her trying to get out of the grasp of her team.

"That's the point sweet cheeks" Garcia laughed.

This moment, was a moment they all would remember. After everything that had happened, they were all together again, as a family.

**…...**

_**So yes. Even though those words still send a chill down my spine, and that it was my brother who had done it all, I have my family with me, my true family, and we will stick together through everything.**_

_**One thing that we learned from this experience, that will help us in future cases is, yes, even family can kill. **_

**...**

**So there you go. Really hope you enjoyed this. **

**Thank you again and see you all soon :) xx**


End file.
